1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc drive system, and more particularly to a method for detecting synchronous information adapted to decode information recorded on a burst cutting area (BCA) on the surface of an optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A BCA is an area arranged on the inner periphery of an optical disc, for example, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc)-ROM disc. Such a BCA is formed on a disc using a laser cutting process in accordance with a manufacturer""s option after the fabrication of the disc. Thus, the manufacturer can record, on the disc, desired information, for example, the serial number of the disc and anti-duplication information after the fabrication of the disc.
Typically, information including a sync byte and resync bytes are recorded on the BCA of a disc. The sync byte is adapted to indicate the start point of the BCA. Only one sync byte exists in the entire portion of the BCA. Each resync byte consists of a sync pattern and a sync code. When it is impossible to normally detect sync codes due to a defect involved in the sync byte, the start point of the BCA cannot be detected. In this case, the information recorded on the BCA cannot be decoded by an optical disk drive.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a method for detecting synchronous information contained in resync bytes, where the synchronous information enables decoding of information recorded on a BCA on the surface of a recording medium, based solely on the detection of resync bytes recorded on the BCA, even when the sync byte is not detected.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is accomplished by providing a method for detecting sync information recorded on a burst cutting area of an optical disc, the burst cutting area being recorded with a sync byte that indicates the start point of the burst cutting area, and a plurality of resync bytes that provide synchronization for information recorded on the burst cutting area following the resync bytes, respectively, where each of the resync bytes consists of a sync pattern and a sync code. The information following the resync bytes is decoded based on the result of the detection of the sync information contained in the resync bytes, the method comprising: a resync byte detecting step for sequentially detecting the resync bytes following the sync byte when the sync byte is not detected; a detected information checking step for checking whether or not the resync bytes are sequentially detected in accordance with a predetermined order; and an information decoding step for reproducing and storing the information following the resync bytes when it is determined that the resync bytes are sequentially detected in accordance with the predetermined order, and decoding the stored information.